It wasn’t supposed to be real
by kdldowjqhw
Summary: When Link reads online about a creepy haunted forest near his area, he decides to take his group of friends to investigate. Little does he know, there’s real ghosts living there. /Human au yes indeed/ hinted at ships/ connecting stories
1. The darkness approaches

It was Friday once again, and Link's squad of 6 were meeting up like usual.

This time it was Link's turn to pick the activity. Instead of doing that, his friends just got an anonymous text saying "meet @ coffee shop @ 9 pm".

Everyone could tell it was Link right away, considering he constantly replaces 'at' with '@'. Well, except for Daruk. Which is why when everyone was awoken at 1 A.M the night before, they weren't too happy. Daruk called everyone in a panic, asking if they got the same message. Link just giggled while all the girls explained the message. Revali was one second away from cussing Daruk out when he quickly thanked them, apologized, and hung up.

The next morning, they did exactly what they were told. Everyone met up at the coffee shop at 9 pm. They couldn't actually go in, since the shop closed at 8 on Fridays.

Zelda was nearing the coffee shop when she noticed someone had beat her to the punch. She even took the extra effort to arrive 20 minutes early, just for the satisfaction of looking responsible. Low and behold, it was the Great Revali himself who had foiled her plans. Zelda sighed and reluctantly approached Revali, putting on a fake smile.

"Hello Revali! What are you doing here first? Usually you prefer to come super late, making everyone wait on you." Revali could hear the insulting tone in Zelda's voice, but shrugged it off. "Well," Revali looked Zelda in the eyes, with a slightly annoyed face. "After what happened last Friday, I'd prefer to fade into the background."

Zelda didn't understand how arriving early would help his dilemma, but accepted the explanation anyway.

Daruk and Urbosa arrived next, laughing at some joke told on their journey there.

"I didn't know you could be such a comedian, big guy!" Urbosa wiped a tear from her eye and slapped Daruk on the back. Daruk may or may not of flinched slightly. "Ha, well, if you wanna hear a good joke, you should meet my son Yunobo! He says the craziest stuff! 'I can't eat that lizard, that's insane!'" Daruk laughed even louder, making passing people look at him funny. Urbosa gave him a funny look as well. 'I didn't know he was married, much less had a son?'

As Urbosa and Daruk were approaching, Revali slid to the side of the building. Zelda gave him a weird look, to which he replied with a shushing noise. 'Is that what he meant by fading into the background?'

Urbosa noticed Zelda and quickly said a friendly hello. Daruk said his hellos as well, still calming down from earlier. Zelda returned the greetings, then pointed towards the side of the building. Urbosa and Daruk gave her confused looks. Zelda leaned in and whispered into their ears. "Revali actually got here first, but he's hiding from you."

Before Urbosa could go to investigate, the three heard a girly shriek and the sound of trash cans hitting the cement. Once they got to the location of the noises, they were met with Revali grabbing Link by the collar, scolding him. Link just looked at Revali with an innocent smile.

"Alright, alright, break it up." Urbosa stepped forward and tore the two apart. Zelda went up to Link, ready to give him a good scolding herself. Link quickly put up both his hands. Zelda stopped, but wasn't satisfied. "It was just a joke! He's the one who walked over here, making it perfect to scare him!" Link signed sloppily, giggling a little while doing so.

Daruk decided to change the topic. "So what are we doing at a coffee shop at 9 pm anyway, little guy?" Link looked over at Daruk, giving him a creepy and mischievous smile. "I'll explain once Mipha gets here!"

Everyone headed back for the front of the building. The group was making small talk when they heard a crash from across the road. Zelda was already in a bad mood, and this just made it worse. "Come on Link, cut it out already! It's not funny!" Link signed that it wasn't him, but nobody really believed him.

Another bang came from an alleyway next to the coffee shop. Urbosa gave Link a firm stare. "Listen, Revali's girly scream is funny to hear, but now it's getting old." This time Link looked spooked too, desperately signing that it wasn't him again. A shadow darted across the side of building. Now everyone was unsettled. Zelda held Urbosa's arm, while Urbosa readied herself into a fighting stance. Daruk laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. They could hear him quietly chanting that it was 'all in his head'. Revali just crossed his arms and gave a disapproving look.

With another crash, the shadow popped out, and grabbed Link by the shoulders. In an instant, he was dragged into the depths of darkness.


	2. A new friend

The group quickly followed after the shadow, leading them into a dark alleyway. It cut off into a forest, which nobody recognized. Everyone started looking high and low, but with no leads.

"Oh well, it was nice knowing him! Too bad we'll never see him again." Revali exclaimed with feigned sadness. "I'm going home now." As Revali strolled back towards the main streets, he stepped on a piece of paper. He picked it up, inspecting it. Urbosa looked over his shoulder. "What's it say, loser?"

Revali huffed at her blatant use of words. At least most of the time Urbosa would come up with something creative.

Everyone gathered around. Revali straightened the paper, then began reading.

"I have kidnapped your friend! If you ever want to see him again, seek out my secret haunted mansion. The road will be treacherous, dangerous obstacles at every turn. The path begins where alley ends. Come if you dare! - Ghostly shadow"

Revali crumbled up the paper and threw it behind him. "This is absurd. I am not wasting my Friday going on a wild goose chase."

Urbosa grabbed Revali's wrist with the strength of a bear and set off towards the forest. "Ow! Hey! Let me go!" Urbosa's grip got tighter any time Revali resisted. Urbosa waved a hand, motioning for the others to follow. "If it's just a treasure hunt Link wants, then we may as well play along. It's his turn, after all."

After 5 minutes of walking, the group stumbled upon another note. It was pinned to a tree with a plastic knife. How did Link even do that?

Zelda removed the paper from the tree. She cleared her throat and began reading the next clue.

"I do hope you made it this far. Surely it wasn't too hard, as the path had no obstacles. But beware! Now the real challenge begins! If you look at the back of the paper from earlier, there is a map. Follow it. If Revali threw it away, let everyone give him a good punch."

The group glared at Revali. He put his hands up defensively. "It's not like I knew there was a map!"

Zelda took her free punch.

Everyone exchanged looks. What would they do now? It was too late to go back and get the paper. Daruk looked down and noticed footprints imprinted in the mud. "Hey guys! Maybe we can follow these?"

Urbosa gave him a thumbs up. "Good job, big guy. Didn't know you had it in you!"

The group started following the prints. Daruk watched for a few seconds before following. 'What does that mean?' As they got farther and farther, the trees got thicker and thicker. Soon enough, the footprints were no longer visible. Just as everyone gave up hope again, they heard a crunch from their left.

Daruk and Urbosa got in defensive positions, ready to fight. They didn't care if it was Link or some stranger, they needed something to punch. The crunching got closer.

Crunch

Crunch

Crunch

A tall shadow grabbed Urbosa by the shoulders. Urbosa immediately shot her elbow back, hitting it in the gut. The tall shadow fell to its knees, holding its stomach. As Urbosa got ready to attack again, the shadow put up a hand. "Wait, wait, wait! I mean no harm!"

Link and Mipha hopped out of the trees behind Zelda and rushed to the shadow. Link helped the figure up, while Mipha apologized to everyone. "Sorry! We just wanted to give you a scare before we started the real activity!" The group looked at Link and Mipha. "Real activity? You mean we haven't started yet?" Daruk stared at Mipha, waiting for an answer. "Well.." Urbosa shushed Mipha. "First, I would like to know who the brave soul that dares touch me is."

The tall shadow stepped out into the moonlight. It was a red headed male, hair tied into a long ponytail. He resembled Mipha, and had a large smile. The male raised his hand, waving to everyone. "Hello! I'm Sidon, Mipha's younger brother! Pleasure to meet you all!" The group could tell from his voice that he was still winded from Urbosa's elbow. "I invited him to join us this time, if you don't mind!" Link held Sidon's hand, waiting for everyone's approval. Urbosa eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you sure he's Mipha's younger brother? He's quite tall. I'm also surprised he wasn't on the ground longer. He must be pretty built." Sidon scratched the back of his head, blushing. "Thank you for the compliments! I assure you I am also younger than Mipha!" Daruk gave Sidon a heavy pat on the back. "Any friend of Link's is a friend of ours!"

"I guess it's alright if he joins us." Zelda leaned next to Link's ear. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Link's face turned red as he frantically shook his head no, laughing awkwardly. Revali stepped up close to Sidon, staring him down with an 'intimidating' look. Or, it would be intimidating, if not for the large height difference. Sidon towered over Revali. After a few seconds, Sidon became visibly uncomfortable. Revali smirked. "He's a pushover. Let him join. If anything were to happen, we can sacrifice him first. He won't have the heart to say no."

Sidon looked shocked that Revali had said that. Link and Mipha gave Revali dirty looks. "Oh um.." Sidon twiddled his fingers, looking to the side. "Thanks for letting me join?"

Urbosa smacked Revali in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"We will treat Sidon as we treat each other. Now play nice, or else." Urbosa cracked her neck and balled her hands into fists. Revali opened his mouth to say something, but closed it shortly after.

Zelda broke the silence. "So, what exactly are we doing in this creepy and dark forest?" Mipha, Link, and Sidon all looked at each other, smiling. Sidon volunteered to explain.

"Link wanted to go on a ghost hunt, if that's alright with you all!"


	3. Splitting up! Death surely awaits

Zelda gave Link an unamused face. "Excuse me, I need to have a word with Link here." With that, Zelda dragged Link away from the rest of the group.

After getting to fairly secluded spot, Zelda released her grip on Link's wrist. "A ghost hunt?! Seriously?" Link just shrugged his shoulders. Zelda sighed and put her hand to her forehead. Link looked around to make sure nobody was listening in. "I thought it would be fun! I read an article online sayi-"

"You believed some random online article that said there was a haunted forest nearby?"

Link blushed lightly, embarrassed after giving it some thought. "I guess it wasn't the best idea.." Zelda was about to slam Link with more knowledge when they heard a loud crash accompanied by strong winds in the forest. Zelda was fed up with Link now, putting her hands on her hips. "Really Link? Again? This isn't funny!"

This time Link was also surprised, as it truly wasn't him again. "Zelda, can we go back now?"

Zelda huffed. "Getting scared of your own jokes now, are you?"

"Zelda I'm being serious! It wasn't me this time!" Link tried his hardest to explain, really. But his tendency to laugh in inappropriate situations made him all the less believable. "Fine, let's go scaredy cat. For someone who wanted to go on a ghost hunt, you aren't very fond of the idea anymore." Zelda began to head back, but came to a halt. "Uhh, Link, which way did we come from again?"

After 10 minutes of waiting and small talk, the group began to get worried. Why hadn't Link and Zelda came back yet?

Urbosa decided it would be best to start looking for them before it got too late.

"Alright, everyone split up and yell if you find them."

Mipha hesitantly opposed the idea. "Um, usually splitting up like this in movies is a bad idea.."

Urbosa just laughed at the statement. "Yes, it's a bad idea, but it makes for juicy situations." Mipha gave her a concerned look. Nobody could say no to Mipha, so Urbosa tweaked her plan slightly.

"Alright, instead of singles, how about we do groups?"

No one objected, so Urbosa continued. "The groups will end up uneven, but I'm sure that's alright." The group collectively groaned, with the exception of Sidon, who was confused by them. Sidon raised a hand. "Yes, Sidon?" Urbosa stared him down, a little annoyed by the fact that there was any reason to question her. "Ah, well, I was just wondering why everyone was so down about going in groups.."

Revali wasted no time answering him. He felt the most like splitting up into groups was a terrible idea. "Since you're new here, I'll gladly explain it to you." Sidon looked over at Revali, giving him a big smile. Revali shuffled uncomfortably. Who smiles at Revali? "A-Anyways, we prefer to not split into individual groups because it usually leads to troubling situations. Without anyone to stop terrible ideas, it becomes quite hard to avoid danger."

Now Sidon looked more confused, tilting his head at Revali. "S-Stop looking at me like that already! It's strange!" Revali yelled at Sidon, but he continued to stare. After a few seconds, Revali averted his eyes. Sidon smiled even larger than previously. "He's not as big and bad as he makes himself out to be, is he?" Urbosa and Daruk laughed while Mipha smiled. Urbosa put a hand on Sidon's shoulder. "You adjust quick. Seeing as Revali is unfit to be with only one other person, he can group with me and Sidon."

Revali looked over in shock. He'd rather die than be sandwiched with two of the most intolerable people around. Link will always be the worst in Revali's book, though. Sidon grabbed Revali's hands and leaned down, making the two eye level. "Glad to be able to search with you!" Revali groaned and sunk his face into his scarf, swiping his hands away from Sidon's grasp.

A strong wind blew, almost knocking everyone down. Urbosa got a chill. Guess it was time to get going. "Alright, that leaves Mipha and Daruk together. Everyone, disperse!"

The two groups headed their separate ways. Let the ghost hunt begin!

 **I feel like my chapters are getting smaller and smaller, so sorry if they actually are!**


	4. Error: Progress not found

Zelda paced around. Where were they? How would they get back home? Could they be in danger? Would they die? Many thoughts raced through Zelda's head. One in particular stuck out the most. Is there an exit to this goddess forsaken forest anywhere?

Link put on hand on Zelda's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. Though it's effect had long worn out from overuse. "C'mon, princess, it can't be impossible to get out of here." Zelda pushed Link's hand off of her. "This was your idea in the first place! Couldn't you have picked something normal?!"

Link did a fake gasp, trying to sound offended. "Hey! At least I didn't take us to a club!"

Zelda groaned. "Ugh. Don't remind me. In the end, my father found out and now I have to lie just to be here." Link tilted his head. Zelda took that as a sign to evaluate her statement. "I told him I was tutoring some kid tonight, so be grateful I'm risking my life just to be here. And how are you not freaking out in the least bit?!" Link laughed, making Zelda blush in embarrassment. "What's so funny?!"

"You know I gave you guys a map earlier right? I know you like keeping things, so let's just use that."

Zelda glanced to her left, trying to avoid eye contact. "About that.."

Link raised an eyebrow. "What? Did Revali actually get rid of it?" Zelda snuck a peek at Link, then continued looking at the moon. It was a full moon tonight, how pretty. Actually, it looks a bit red? Link stared at Zelda in disbelief. "That jerk! I'm getting my free punch right now!" Link stomped off, Zelda following. "Wait, don't leave me here!"

Daruk and Mipha had been searching nonstop for 10 minutes now. Their feet were tired, and the mood was getting tense. "Daruk, can you please carry me?" Mipha whined. "Come on Miph, you know my body is aching just as much as yours!" Daruk was slumped over on a log, resting his hands on his knees. "I think it's time for a snack break." Mipha looked at Daruk, worried. They didn't bring any food? Was he hallucinating from the exhaustion? Mipha's questions were soon answered, as Daruk reached into his shirt and pulled out a party size chip bag. Daruk opened the bag, digging inside, and grabbed a handful of chips. "Man, this isn't gonna last me very long." Mipha stared in shock.

"Daruk, I think you have your priorities mixed up.."

Daruk chewed loudly. And by loud, I mean enough that China could probably hear it. Daruk set the bag of chips down. "I got an idea, but you might not like it." Mipha scooted closer. "What is it? It can't be that bad."

Within seconds, Daruk had scooped Mipha up, tossing her straight up into the air like a ball over the tree tops. Mipha flailed around, screaming. As she neared the surface once more, Daruk caught her in his huge, buff arms. "Did you see anything?"

Urbosa's group was not having much luck either. And with such a dysfunctional group, there was no hope of even getting back out of the forest. Revali and Urbosa were in a heated argument about which way to go. Revali wanted to go left, saying it most likely circled around, leading back to the entrance of the forest. Urbosa denied, saying that the clearing to the right would give more visual, letting them seek out a better route from there. Sidon was just idling around, when all of a sudden a scream came from behind them. The group jumped. "What was that?!" Revali spun around, looking towards the source of the scream. Sidon put his hand on his chin. "That sounded like Mipha..?"

Revali breathed out in relief. "Oh good, I thought something inconvenient was about to happen." Urbosa and Sidon glared at him. "Have you no worries about anybody's wellbeing other than yours?" Urbosa stepped up to Revali, staring him down. "Do inanimate objects count? Because if so, yes, yes I do."

Urbosa shoved Revali, then turned to face Sidon. "Forget him. He's not worth our time. Let's just go." Sidon gave her a concerned look. "What is it boy? Spit it out."

"I think Revali fell down a hill."

Urbosa laughed. "I wish! What makes you say that?"

"Those skid marks leading down that muddy hillside." Sidon pointed towards a hill, which Urbosa swore wasn't there before. "Oh."

Zelda swore that she would exact her revenge on Link someday. Maybe not now, because she needed him, but later for sure. Link stopped and spun around violently.

"Could you please stop making those creepy, quiet screaming noises?!" Zelda looked at Link like he was going insane. "I'm not making any noise? Just focus on getting us out of here!" Link stopped all movement for a moment, then shook like he got a chill. "Maybe it's a ghost?" Zelda punched Link in the arm. "Cut it out!" Link laughed. "No really! Maybe it actually is. The noises are actually getting... closer?" Zelda and Link looked at each other. The noises got closer and closer, when something suddenly knocked Zelda and Link straight to the ground. Link made a loud, pained noise. Zelda shoved whatever fell onto them off her legs, and slid out of the jumble. "Ugh.. what the hell?"

Zelda looked over to see her arrogant, annoying friend covered in mud and dirt, crushing Link. "Revali?! What are you doing here?!" Revali slowly lifted himself up, flinching in pain before falling back to the ground. He looked at Link, then at Zelda. "Are you serious?! First I get pushed down a hill, now I'm stuck with you ingrates?!"

Link grunted loudly, holding his ankle. Revali and Zelda turned their attention towards Link. Zelda crawled up next to Link, putting a hand on his leg. "Are you ok, Link?"

"I think my ankle is sprained."


	5. Is this a horror movie now?

Here Link was, being carried by Zelda and Revali around a haunted forest. How did it come to this? Link just wanted to hunt down ghosts, but the scariest thing that happened so far was getting knocked off his feet by a certain blue haired male.

"I'd appreciate if you'd stop giving me that nasty look before I drop you on your head."

Link huffed and looked at the path ahead. He really wishes Revali would take the stick out from up his butt.

Zelda suddenly stopped, letting go of Link, and rushed forward. Revali had trouble supporting Link's weight alone, causing both to fall to the ground. Revali glared up at Zelda from the cold, soggy mud. "What's your problem?!"

She didn't answer. Zelda stood, staring blankly into the woods. Link's eyes followed the path forward, until they stopped. Revali noticed, and gazed over at this mysterious sight as well. All three sat there, staring into the distance at what appeared to be an old, abandoned hospital.

Urbosa and Sidon looked at each other. What now? Urbosa had quite possibly just caused the end of one of her dearest friends. Sure, he wasn't one of her favorites, but she still cherished Revali's company. Urbosa shrugged her shoulders. "Better him than me. Let's get going kid." Sidon jogged up to match Urbosa's speed, then stopped right in front of her. Urbosa admired a little rebellious spirit here and there, but this kid was really testing his luck today. "What might the matter be this time around?" Urbosa crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

Sidon balled his hands into fists at his sides. Looking Urbosa firmly in the eyes, he did what no other living being who knew Urbosa would do. He sassed her.

"I don't think it's very appropriate to just abandon your friend like that!"

Urbosa stared at him for a cold second, before bursting out into laughter. "Oh that's precious."

Sidon continued to give her an angry look. Urbosa calmed down enough to explain herself. She didn't want to look like a bad person, after all.

"If you knew Revali, you'd know that he's a stubborn little twink. He's not gonna go down just because he took a little tumble down a hill."

Being unable to accept the cruel answer he got, Sidon headed for the hillside, and slid down. Urbosa looked at him, shocked. Did he really just up and leave, after disrespecting her, to look for Revali of all people?

After witnessing the redhead crash into a tree, Urbosa grinned, and set off to join him.

Mipha was not at her best, to say the least. Her day consisted of getting split up into a spooky forest, being launched like a piece of paper, and now she was starving. The tree leaves around were starting to look not too bad. Delicious, actually. So much, that Mipha began walking towards one of the brown trunks, ripping a branch off, and began munching on a wet, soggy leaf. Daruk was startled by this, quickly sprinting up to Mipha, ripping the branch from her small hands. "Woah there, are you ok? I'm pretty sure last I checked, you weren't vegetarian."

Mipha looked over at Daruk, drooling. Daruk made a small surprised noise, and began to step backwards. With each step he took back, Mipha took one forward. "Daruk, I can't take it anymore.." Mipha slowed down, then dropped to her knees. She put her hands on her head. "I wanna go home already.."

How long had it been anyway?

Urbosa and Sidon had finally gotten to the end of the hillside. Urbosa felt a little bad for what she did after seeing how big it was. When did they go up a hill anyway? Sidon crashed into trees one too many times, so Urbosa carried him on her back. It wouldn't be a surprise if people now thought that the forest could scream. Urbosa set Sidon down, then they started looking for leads.

The first clue they found was a huge muddy mess in the trail. This worried Urbosa. 'Does that mean there were other people here, or was it somebody we know?"

Next, Sidon pointed out two sets of footprints, and what looked like smudged ones. Sidon gasped. "Urbosa, what if he fell and some monsters dragged him away?!"

"Why would they drag him away? Wouldn't they just eat him then and there? Then again, not even I would eat Revali as a monster. Maybe they wanted to throw him away?"

Sidon looked at her, slightly horrified yet also disappointed. "You have a very morbid sense of humor." Urbosa laughed at Sidon. "Thank you!"

After little debating, (and some intimidation), the two decided to follow the footprints.

Zelda, Link, and Revali were now in front of what seemed to be an abandoned hospital. Woah there writer, don't get too creative. The three gave each other indecisive looks. Zelda sighed, knowing she'd have to take the lead. If they stay out here, muddy and wet, they'll probably get sick. She decided on going inside the building. It may be old and creepy, but this wasn't a horror movie. "Come on, let's go."

Link and Zelda went to move, but were held back by an unknown force. Or, it would be unknown, if they didn't have a third person tagging along. Zelda looked back at Revali, who of which was just standing there. "Come on, Revali! It may be creepy, but that's no reason to remain outside catching a cold."

Revali glared at Zelda. "I'm not scared, I'm just concerned about my wellbeing. What if there happens to be murderous homeless people in there?"

Zelda weakly chuckled. "What, are you chicken?"

Revali gave her one more dirty look for good measure, to get his daily amount in, then began trudging towards the building, Link and Zelda joining.

 **Sorry for the short and slow uploading of chapters. It's really hard for me to get motivated to write, and I don't want to force myself and make the chapters bad. But for now, I forced myself one more, since it's been so long.**


	6. Leaving seems like a good idea

The inside of said creepy and abandoned hospital definitely lived up to its name. The walls were splattered with a crusty and dry substance, the wallpaper torn. The floors were hardwood with planks sticking out. Nails were popping out with sharp sides up, a possible safety issue. The windows were dusty and the outside was just barely visible. And that was only the lobby.

Zelda shuddered. The atmosphere gave her the creeps. Link spotted an old sofa and requested they set him down there. After Revali and Zelda let Link down, Zelda clapped her hands together, getting an idea.

"Since this is an old hospital, perhaps there's something we could use to help patch Link up?"

Link beamed at Zelda. There was finally a chance he could relax a little. It was pretty stressful, in his opinion, to limp everywhere. How did injured people do it? Zelda put a hand on her hip, the other pointing towards Revali. "Then it's settled. Revali, you go find something to help while I watch Link."

Revali wasn't going to say he was scared, of course, he just didn't quite support Zelda's idea. "Actually, I forgot what bandages look like, you go instead!"

Zelda's lips slowly curled into a mischievous smile. "You really are a chicken, aren't you!"

Revali's speaking skills lowered the more he got flustered, as he started stuttering incomprehensible words. Even Link was laughing now. "F-Fine, I'll go! Just remember to thank me once I finish your dirty work!"

As Revali stomped off down a dark hallway, Link and Zelda giggled quietly to each other. Though, the slight trembling in their stances made it so anybody could tell they were just as spooked as Revali.

Daruk was pretty sure their friends had long abandoned them now. They sent many signs, trying to contact anyone at all, all for naught. He ran out of food supply 10 minutes ago, and his stomach was screaming for more. Not to mention that Mipha, having passed out from exhaustion, was now getting a free lift on Daruk's back.

At this point, he seriously considered calling 911 and requesting a search group. Daruk pulled his phone out from his pocket and checked the time. Wait, 6:00 A.M? Shouldn't it be getting bright out by now? Daruk looked up, sky still dark, but now the moon was in clear view. It shined a light, red glow. The moon itself was a bright shade of red. Blood red.

How could Daruk forget? Now he fully understood why Link wanted to visit a haunted forest in the first place. Every 10 years, starting on this specific date, a blood moon was supposed to be visible. Day and night, the sky would remain pitch black, with a red tint. After a full 7 days, the red would fade from the moon, and brightness in the mornings would return.

Daruk shoved his phone back into his pocket. Now what? Should he abandon his friends and turn back? Should he legitimately call 911 and ask for help? He didn't want to look stupid or rude, so he decided on camping out. Maybe somebody would pass by? Setting Mipha down, he began work on a leaf tent.

Urbosa and Sidon felt like they'd never find anyone. Would they be stuck, lost in a creepy dark forest for the rest of their measly lives? Just when they were sure it couldn't be any worse, the footprints had ended, leading to a jumble of bushes and trees. Sidon never frowned so much before in his entire life. The thrill of ghost hunting had long faded from his eyes, replaced with fatigue. Urbosa was starting to get annoyed, pounding her fist on the trunk of a tree, she yelled out. "Where could they have possibly gone now?!"

Sidon, now promoting himself to the calm one, put a hand on Urbosa's shoulder, like she'd do to everybody else. "I'm sure we'll find everybody and get out of here!" Sidon did his signature smile-and-thumbs up, but it wasn't as cheerful as it usually was.

Urbosa let out a gloomy breath. Just as she was about to turn back, she spotted a building hiding behind the trees and bushes, accompanied by footprints. Sidon leaned over her shoulder to see what she was staring at. After noticing the building, Sidon's golden yellow eyes lit up. "Maybe Revali's in there!"

Urbosa gave him the strangest look. Sidon returned the look. "What?"

"Are you not at all fazed by the disturbingly creepy feeling that building gives off?"

Sidon turned towards the building. "Not at all! I can't feel it!"

Sidon began speed walking towards the hospital, eager to find his 'friend'. Urbosa let out one last sigh, and followed after the irritatingly joyful boy.

Revali had to admit to himself, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared. But as most of his thoughts, that one too, would remain inside his head, never to be said aloud. The hallways were dark with the occasional light flicker. Creepy. If he wasn't so good at staying on his feet, (while some would argue otherwise), he'd be impaled with a million nails by now.

With the wall to guide him, Revali searched for a doorknob. It felt like forever before he finally felt his hand pass over a cold object protruding from the wall. As he went to turn the doorknob, he heard a crashing noise from further up the hallway. Revali jumped, quickly opening the door, then slamming it shut upon entering.

He let out a breath of relief, then began scanning the walls for a light switch. After finding the implied light switch, he flipped it up. The lights slowly lit up the room. They were dim, but sufficient enough to see.

Link and Zelda were engaged in small talk in the lobby, waiting for Revali to return.

"Link, do you think we'll ever... get out of here? It seemed like the forest would change anytime we felt we were close to the exit..

Do you think the forest is actually haunted?!"

Link bursted out into laughter. "It's just a forest, Zelda! Of course we'll get out of here."

As Zelda went to smack Link in the back of his head, they heard a shriek come from the dark hallway.

Zelda grabbed Link's arm, shaking in fear. Through the painfully strong grip on his arm, Link uttered out a question. For who? Who knows. Maybe Zelda, maybe himself. Maybe the very sound he was questioning.

"Who's there?"


	7. Scene 7, take two

Urbosa and Sidon eventually reached the front of the hospital building. Sidon dashed for the entrance, only to be held back by Urbosa's gorilla strength. "Hold on, we have no clue what may be hiding in there."

"But what about Revali!? He might be in there!"

Urbosa let go of her grasp on Sidon. "There could also be dangerous people, or things, in there."

Sidon put his hands up to his chest. "Then that's all the more reason to be sure he's safe!"

Putting one hand on her hip, Urbosa looked into Sidon's eyes. They held a determination that couldn't be contained by her any day. She sighed. "Fine, you go first. Make sure it's safe."

Sidon smiled from cheek-to-cheek and went to continue his sprint to the door, when a loud shriek came from the inside. Sidon let out a small surprised gasp. Urbosa readied herself into a fighting stance. After 5 minutes, Urbosa motioned for Sidon to follow her. The two slowly crept up to a window on the side of the building. Looking through, they caught a glimpse of two figures ducking down behind an old, beat up sofa.

Upon further inspection, Urbosa could just barely make out a defining feature between the two. Blonde hair. "Sidon, quietly, and I mean quietly, go inside."

Sidon nodded his head, then slowly tip-toed towards the door in a creepy and comical way. "Go. Faster!" Urbosa whispered, which sadly went unheard. Sidon finally reached the door, slowly opening it. In the process of doing so, it made a loud creak, alerting the figures inside. Urbosa facepalmed.

Urbosa burst through the doors. "Don't move!"

Two blonde tufts peeked out from behind a sofa, then revealing a set of blue and green eyes. "Urbosa? And.. Sidon?" One of the figures popped up, revealing to be Zelda. "It really is you! Oh thank the goddesses!"

Zelda rushed up to Urbosa, jumped into her arms, and embraced the tall woman. Urbosa smiled. "It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you princess. You don't have the slightest clue how hard it is to be stuck with this irrational and reckless kid." Sidon let out a hurt gasp.

Link stood up, leaning on the chair for support. Putting on a smile, he signed sloppily to his friends to let them know he was there too.

"Hiya!"

Sidon looked at him in surprise. He ran over to Link, making sure he got his share of love, taking his hands in his own, then twirled Link in the air laughing. "I missed you, Link!"

Link made a pained grunt, and Sidon quickly put him down. Without any supporting items to hold onto, Link tumbled onto Sidon. "Link! What happened?!"

Urbosa wanted to know the answer to this too. "Yes, what happened, Zelda?"

Zelda scratched the back of her head. "We were walking when Revali had fell down a hill and toppled us over," Urbosa couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "and apparently he hit Link so terribly, that Link had sprained his ankle." Sidon gave Urbosa a slightly angry look. "Please do tell them the truth, Urbosa."

Urbosa considered staying quiet, but she couldn't handle the prying looks she was getting from the three. "So I may or may not have pushed Revali down that hill.."

Zelda turned her head in shock towards Urbosa. "You pushed Revali down a hill?! Why?!" Urbosa backed up. "Calm down. It was an accident." Zelda sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"We sent Revali off to look for something to help. I suppose you heard that shriek too?" Urbosa and Sidon nodded their heads. "We think it was Revali considering how it sounded just like him, but he never came back." Urbosa put a hand on her chin. "Perhaps we should search for him. There's no telling what could be in here, he could be in serious danger. Or worse.."

Zelda put up a hand. "Please don't finish that sentence."

With a new goal decided, the group started their search for Revali.

The group slowly progressed down the tattered hallway. Some lights were broken, while most flickered, providing insufficient help. The four finally found a doorknob. Urbosa went to open the door, when a blue haired male burst out the door, panting. He quickly yelled at them. "Go back!"

And with that, they wasted no time running back to the lobby. Except for Link, who was carried back.

Once back in the lobby of the hospital, everyone settled down. Whatever Revali saw obviously wasn't following.

Plopping down onto an old chair, which almost collapsed on itself, Zelda regained her breath. "What exactly did we just run from, Revali?!"

Revali crossed his arms and looked behind him one more time for good measure. "Well..."

Urbosa tapped her foot. "Well?"

"I'm pretty confident that I just about almost got strangled to death by Daruk and Mipha."


	8. Ghosts are real, and very mean

Everyone looked at Revali as if he was crazy. At this point, even Revali himself could admit to it, if it was true.

The room stayed deafeningly silent. What could they say to that? Did Daruk and Mipha really try strangling Revali? Was it really them?

Urbosa highly doubted Revali's claim. Mipha and Daruk were two of the kindest people they knew, how could they be possible of attempting murder? Even if it was Revali. "Are you sure it was really them?"

Revali scoffed. "Do you really think I'd lie about almost being killed?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Fine, then I'll just leave! Have fun staying in this deadly hospital with your homicidal friends!" Revali stomped towards the door. Nobody made an effort to stop him. They knew he wouldn't leave to go into a creepy, dark forest at night, alone. And just as they said, he stopped once reaching the exit. Revali spun on his heels, putting his hands on his hips. "Do you seriously not care?!"

For once during this whole ordeal, the mood was lightened, even if in the slightest bit. It started with small giggles, turning into full out laughter.

Until they heard footsteps. The floorboards creaked under pressure. The laughter came to a halt. Out of the darkness of the hallway, Daruk and Mipha stepped out.

Everyone stared in shock. Most were frozen in place. Except for Sidon, who was relieved to see that his sister was safe. Sidon ran up to Mipha, hugging her. "Mipha! I missed you!" The group tensely awaited her response.

"Come on now, Sidon! You know I can fully well take care of myself! I missed you too.."

What was it? It sounded like Mipha, but it seemed off. Daruk's sudden and booming laughter threw everyone off guard. "Nothing better than good old sibling-ly love!" Daruk paused to look at everyone's spooked faces, confused. "What's wrong? You all look like you saw a ghost!" Daruk laughed even louder than last time, with a twisted tone. That was not Daruk. And that was not Mipha.

Urbosa slowly approached Daruk and Mipha. She pushed Sidon back towards the rest of the group, separating him from the imposters. Mipha gave Urbosa a worried look. "Why'd you do that Urbosa? That was kind of rude.." Urbosa gave a fake laugh. "I just really wanted my hug next!" Mipha stood there for a second, dumbfounded, but then walked up to Urbosa and hugged her.

Urbosa kneed Mipha in the stomach, making her gasp for air.

Everyone stared at Urbosa with horrified expressions, but said nothing.

Urbosa then picked Mipha up, and slammed her against the wall. As Mipha's body slid to the flooring, she started chanting in a deep, distorted voice. Urbosa quickly yelled out. "Scatter! Do not let them catch you!"

Everyone ran in different directions, (except for Link, whom got carried away bridal style by Sidon).

As everyone dispersed, the last sight they saw was Urbosa punching Daruk square in the face. Then Urbosa and the imposters disappeared.

Sidon shouldered the front doors of the hospital open, running as fast as he can. Which was hard, with the extra weight that is Link. Only once they got far enough away to settle down, did they notice someone had tagged along. Sidon and Link stared at Revali. Revali stared back. "What?"

Sidon lashed out at Revali. "Why would you come with us?! Do you know how dangerous and stupid it was of you to leave Zelda alone?!" Revali stepped back and booted up his usual defense system. "I was closest to the door! I would've had to run through the commotion just to go with Zelda!" Sidon wasn't done yet. "Then why didn't you just take Zelda with you?!"

Revali glanced down at his feet and played with his scarf. "I-I didn't think of that ok! I was in a rush!"

Link and Sidon both simultaneously facepalmed. Revali glared at them. "Maybe if you weren't so busy being lovey-dovey, you could have gotten to her yourselves!" Sidon balled his hands into fists, unknowingly dropping Link straight to the ground. He only noticed when Link grunted loudly in pain. "Oh my goddesses, I'm so sorry! I was just so angry that I didn't realize I-" Link put his hands up, signing that it was okay.

Revali smirked. Oh how they hated that smirk with a burning passion. "Either way, this event just goes to show that I was correct! You really should have listened to me, otherwise we-" Revali paused. "Why are you ever looking at me with such terrified faces?"

Sidon and Link slowly pointed behind Revali with wide eyes, hands trembling. Revali turned around, only to be met with a large figure towering over him. He tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground. "Why so scared guys? It's just me, Daruk!"

The three of them stayed still, horrified. If they could move, they most definitely would. Daruk cracked his knuckles and laughed. "Why aren't you moving? I'm not a dinosaur, I can still see you! Though, I would love to be a dinosaur! Imagine how easy it'd be to tear my food apart, with those big, sharp teeth!"

Why did the biggest friend of their group have to be impersonated? It would have been much easier to take out a fake Zelda or Revali. But at least they didn't end up with Mipha. Dancers were known for being light on their feet. Daruk approached the three, smiling with the most disturbing smile they had ever seen. His teeth had been replaced with sharp ones, and his jaw seemed dislocated as his bloody gums popped out. Revali was frozen. He had to move. He had to get away from there. But he couldn't. Link and Sidon watched in horror as the fake picked up Revali in his huge, absurdly strong hands, which now resembled claws more than anything.

Just as Revali was about to meet his fate, crushed to death by the hands of what looked to be his own friend, a figure darted out from the shadows, kicking the imposter dead in the face. Fake Daruk dropped Revali to the ground, stumbling backwards. But with no time for the imposter to catch a break, a larger figure smashed him in his stomach, making him fall straight to the dirt.

The two figures stood side by side, waiting for the imposter's next move. Link, Revali, and Sidon all soon came to know who saved them. It was the real Daruk and Mipha themselves. Thank the heavens, because they sure as hell missed them. Daruk glanced back with his usual bright smile. "You guys ok?!"

Mipha lightly punched Daruk in the arm. "Focus! It's getting back up."

Sidon beamed brighter than ever. "Mipha! Is it really you?!"

Mipha spared a second to look back, giving Sidon the sweetest smile he had seen all night, before kicking the fake Daruk in his leg. That was Mipha alright. Although usually reserved, goddess forbid you try harming her friends.

Daruk threw one last swing at the fake. The imposter gave a shrill cry, then dissolved into thin air. Daruk let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Wow, I never knew you could beat up a ghost! But man, that was really weird, beating myself up!"

Everyone sighed in relief. The calmness was short lasting, when they remembered that Urbosa and Zelda were still with the fake Mipha.

Mipha brushed her dress off. "So why exactly were you attacked by a fake Daruk?.."

The three looked at each other. How do you explain that ghosts are real? Link sat up, stretching out his hands.

"Cause ghosts are real."

 **Apparently once I start a new chapter, I can't help but finish it.**


	9. Did you honestly believe that

Mipha and Daruk stared at Link in disbelief. Is that really his answer? Did he in all seriousness just answer that they had fought a ghost? And won?

Link scratched his cheek sheepishly. Oh. They were still looking. Mipha decided that as long as they were getting answers, although unbelievable, she may as well ask some more.

"So um.. where is everybody else?"

In that moment, Link, Sidon, and Revali all exchanged uncertain looks.

Sidon stood up. "They're being chased by a ghost that looks like you, Mipha.."

What? Mipha just couldn't comprehend this. She knows they already fought a ghost of Daruk but, a ghost of herself too? A realization struck her.

"If there were ghosts of me and Daruk, then how can we be sure that you three aren't ghosts either?" After actually getting the words out, she felt silly for how strange that sentence would seem in normal situations.

Daruk nodded his head in agreement. "We'll have to do a test. Each of you will answer a question only you could possibly know the answer to!"

The looks Daruk got suggested that they weren't exactly on board with the idea.

"What of the possibility that you two are ghosts as well? You did just so happen to up and appear out of nowhere in our time of need." Revali questioned, clearly trying to avoid answering any personal questions.

Daruk and Mipha looked at each other. Guess some explaining was in order.

"Well.." Mipha started. "We were going to camp out until the next appearance of daylight, but we heard screaming and yelling from the other side of the woods.."

Daruk continued for her. "So we came rushing over, when we saw Revali getting crushed by what looked like me!" Revali cringed slightly at the memory.

Mipha took over once more. "So that's how we sort of.. beat up a ghost?"

Sidon smiled largely. How is one person capable of smiling so much in such a terrible situation? "Mipha you were so brave when you kicked that ghost! It was even cooler when you got it right in its leg!"

Mipha smiled. She really loved her brother's inability to be negative. She snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, right! We need to do those questions.."

Link and Revali groaned, while Sidon's smile slightly faded. Sidon clasped his hands together. "We need to make sure nobody's a fake for our safety. So if I must answer anything, then so be it!"

Revali scoffed. "Fine. Only so we can get this over with and, oh I don't know, save our friends?"

Mipha gave Revali a, in his opinion, threatening smile. "So you really do care about your friends."

"Just get on with the questions already!"

Daruk looked over at Link, a sign that it was his turn first.

"Alright little guy, for your question.."

Link gulped.

"What do you do before bed every night?"

Everyone glanced over at Daruk, confused. Could that really be a question? Apparently, because Link was sitting there on the muddy dirt ground, looking away with a slightly flushed face. Slowly, he moved his hands. "How did you know about it?"

Daruk laughed. "Know about what?"

Link really did not want to, but his options were limited. Either get pinned as a ghost, or admit to an embarrassing secret. In the end, he decided that as long as everyone else had to, he could spare a little bit of pride. Link brought his hands together again. "Every night before going to sleep, I try on dresses in the darkness of the night."

Revali burst out laughing right in Link's face. The others looked at him disapprovingly, with Link who gave him the dirtiest look he could muster. Sidon stepped up to defend Link, since one look at Link's tomato red face told he didn't have the confidence to do it himself.

"If you have time to laugh at Link's perfectly valid interests, then why don't you go next?"

That only made Link's face turn a darker shade of red. Revali froze up, struggling to refute. "W-Well, fine then! I don't have anything to hide anyway!"

Mipha gave him an uncertain look, then began the questioning once again.

"Alright Revali, since you so kindly volunteered.."

"More like forced." Sidon elbowed Revali, which he could've sworn went right through him?

Mipha continued. "I know a secret of yours so, listen up. Where do you go every Wednesday to get you-know-what done?"

Revali stumbled on his own words, scared of Mipha's frightening ability to know more about him than he thought. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about. G-Give me a new question!"

Everyone perked up, intrigued by whatever knowledge Mipha had about their extremely annoying friend.

Mipha sighed. "Come on, Revali. It was very rude of you to laugh at Link, so just answer and get it over with."

Daruk, surprisingly interested in this so called secret, input his share as well. "Since you laughed at Link, how about you tell us what you do at this place too!"

Revali looked around, scanning the area for any sort of exit he could distinguish. After settling on a nice little bunching of trees and weeds, he waited for a window of opportunity. As soon as he felt the time was decent, he darted towards the woods. Sadly, his plan failed, just before he could get through, Sidon grabbed him by the arm. Tugging him back into the clearing, Sidon held Revali in a tight grasp. Despite his best effort to escape, Revali's struggling was in vain.

After Revali calmed down, Mipha confidently strode towards him. Oh no. Leaning next to his ear, she whispered. "Revali, so help me if you don't want me to drop kick you, again, mind you, then I'd answer." Revali really wishes she'd stop bringing that up. Sighing, Revali opened his mouth to speak.

"I go to Sinriua's every Wednesday to get my nails and makeup done.."

The group, apart from Mipha, exploded with laughter. Revali immediately crumbled under the embarrassment, slithering out of Sidon's arms to go hide in the bushes. Mipha felt a little guilty, considering she had just threatened her friend to reveal something personal. And for what? The same treatment as Link? Mipha yelled over the commotion. "Alright come on! Please stop laughing! At least now we know it's really him!"

The laughing grew quieter, but never left, only leveling down to giggling. Mipha hesitantly approached the bushes Revali hid in, outstretching a hand for him. "Revali, I'm sorry. Could you please come out?"

Link waited for Sidon's gaze to meet his, then motioned for him to come closer. Sidon willingly complied. Link brought both of his hands into view. "If it's not too much trouble, could you please pick me off the ground? It's pretty cold.." Sidon let out a small gasp. "Of course Link, how could I forget! I'm terribly sorry!" Sidon was in the process of scooping Link up from the dirt, when an ear piercing shriek came from behind. All eyes turned towards Mipha.

Mipha stood there, eyes tearing up, with a dark claw striking right through the palm of her hand.

"Aw, that's too bad. What a shame that us ghosts are pretty good at acting! You know, we have a lot more knowledge than you think, little missy!"

Everyone stared in shock at Revali, who now had a poisonous voice as well, with dark particles emitting from his figure. Or, at this point, that was no longer Revali.

A loud grunt from Daruk turned everyone's gaze towards him. A familiar figure stood behind Daruk, who was now on his knees, holding his stomach.

"Honestly, did you really think you could beat up a ghost?"

 **I really try to avoid focusing too much on my obvious favorite character, but it's just really fun to make fun of him. I also got tired of trying to use big fancy words and phrasing so, yeah. I forgot what else I was gonna say about this chapter but whatever.**


	10. ?

Zelda had never been in so much fear in her entire life. And she also never thought she'd be happy to be dragged away by her disgustingly arrogant friend. But here she was, being dragged by the hand by said male.

"Hurry up, you're practically dead weight at this speed!"

Zelda would normally take offense, if not for the situation. Instead she tried escaping into her thoughts. For instance, how Urbosa had heroically sacrificed herself for them all. She really hoped Urbosa was ok.

After an excruciatingly long and painful getaway, the two had finally stopped. Zelda and Revali took a break to catch their breathe on an old, run down hospital bench. The thick air and tense mood made calming down a hassle. Zelda leaned back into the bench, hoping that feigned relief would transfer into real relief.

Though, the fake relaxation didn't last long, as loud, pounding footsteps came charging down the corridor.

Revali and Zelda jumped up from their positions, getting in shabby not-so-defensive fighting positions. Sure, they had zero to none when it came to fighting experience, but they could still try.

When large, red hair could be made out in the distance, the two let go of the breathes they were holding. Until they quickly lost the air in their lungs once again, when three tufts of red could be seen. Two identically big puffs, and one smaller red following, came closer and closer into view. A voice from the grouping yelled over the noise.

"Get to the end room!"

Zelda and Revali had no idea what her plan was, but they wasted no time listening to what sounded like Urbosa's voice.

 **I'm really sorry for this, which can't even be considered a chapter. I was going to finish it, but recently I've been growing bored of this story. I'll try to finish it, but it might seem really forced and come slowly. I forgot that I only wrote these stories to satisfy my thoughts in the first place, but the pressure of not being as good a writer as I want myself to be really puts me down. After this story, I might take a break to think of ways to improve. I also might not come back at all. So if you actually liked this story, again, I'm sorry. Also, in response to a review, yes this is supposed to be for pure entertainment only, but I wish I could write something, that's just, 'more'. (sorry if it's weird that I immediately read the review and brought it up in an edit, I just felt like the purpose of my stories really did need to be stated) One more thing. Thanks so much for actually reading my stories and giving feedback!**


	11. The end of a story

I'm sorry to say this, but I just can't continue writing. The pressure of trying to write something people like and forced chapters is just not my thing. I started writing these stories because I felt it was a waste for the amazing characters in loz botw to be barely used. I wanted to make my own AUs with my personal twists and 'headcanons', but it's harder to be creative and write what you want when you fear other people not liking it. I know this is probably really stupid, but I felt I should at least explain my reasons before randomly disappearing from the face of the earth. So here I am. A person with a head brimming with ideas. A person who will have never existed after you read this. Thank you for reading my stories so much, and thank you for the positive feedback and criticism. Sorry for the dramatic exit, I do love myself some drama.


End file.
